Percabeth snow fight!
by AcomafTogPJO
Summary: Its been snowing all day and night. But, the snow has finally settled which means... big Percabeth snowball fight! Slowly things drift from brutal to gentle and something better happens...
1. Chapter 1

_**PERCY X ANNABETH FANFICTION~**_

 _CHAPTER 1~_

 _PERCY'S POV~_

 _Today the snow was flooding every road you could possibly turn in to. Well, snow usually entertained me, it's slow, peaceful trickling that filled the desolate wilderness. But… the glint in Annabeth's beautiful grey eyes sure as hell scared me. It's the sort of glint she gets when I know she's about to start a snow fight, so brutal the Gods will note to think twice about my exquisite Wise Girl._

 _As soon as the freezing snow settled, Annabeth grabbed my arm and pulled me outside. I quietly chuckled when she made her forgetful face; realizing she forgot our gloves and hats. "I'll go get them," I groaned. Quickly running into our cabins, I picked up her intricately designed hat and gloves, that were so noticeably Annabeth style, then I got my navy blue hat and jet black gloves. When I got to Annabeth she was as red as a tomato but I thought she looked breath-taking. She really was beautiful, even when she didn't bother to brush her unruly hair… which was often. A smile crept onto my face as I saw her cautiously picking up a bundle of numbing snow. "I think you're forgetting something," I laughed as I dangled her gloves and hat. She made an adorable scrunched face and snatched the items out of my grip, causing the snow in her hands to fall to the floor. "Get ready to lose!" She confidently told me, staring me right in the eyes as if she was staring down her prey. "As if," I flicked her nose and evened out of the stare. Before I could function anything, a snowball or what felt like a metal pipe collided with my face. I was so shocked I didn't realize she had run off and collected a colossal amount of snow._

 _Oh, you want to play Annabeth, now do you? Well guess what, game on!_

 _TO BE CONTINUED…._


	2. Chapter 2

_**PERCY X ANNABETH FANFICTION**_

 _CHAPTER 2~_

 _Out of nowhere, I was being catastrophically bombarded with heaps upon heaps of chilling, heavy snow. It slowly slipped down my hair and then slithered down my spine like a snake, drenching me as it went. As the snake glided, it willed my body to collapse under its threatening weight. Annabeth… really. Shaking a DAM tree right above me. Is that how it is now…my face slowly lifted at the hint of a smirk. Game on._

 _Escaping my reverie, I gradually came to my senses and realised I was walking, when abruptly slipped colliding face first with the bone-shattering ice that lay all over the forest next to our house, Which Annabeth designed. It really was the best. I don't understand how people get such magnificent ideas… the only ideas I come up with, always turn into problems…oh well. To my left, in a near corner I heard rumbling laughter, it was slowly fading. So, doing what I always do, I leapt up from my laying position and ran after the one and only Annabeth._

 _ **Annabeth POV~**_

 _I turned just in time to see Percy chasing after me, clutching a handful of shimmering snow. His face when he slipped was way too funny to keep the laughter in, his hands shot out and made a "chicken" motion to keep upright. Come on, how was I supposed to contain myself. Before I knew It, I was hit by what felt like a massive metal tube, blinding me so badly, I was lost in a world filled with little sparkling stars softly floating in a sea of darkness. "I'm coming!" shouted Percy, in that half- laugh voice of his. "Are you just saying that because you want to reassure yourself?" I laughed out. Still running, I paused for a split second to pick up a pile of snow and veered towards him to see that he was doing that as well. As one we turned fully, and as one we threw. "Was that your best!" he teased, just in time moving out of the way of a blasted snow ball, which I so thoughtfully had thrown. Before he could see what I was doing, I put on my innocent face and started to move forward, my pockets were full and he didn't even know. That was the funny bit. "Annabeth?" his voice softening. He was thoughtless when it came to me, one look of concern across my face and he was ready to beat up however caused that bit of pain. I loved him for that, for caring, not like other people who don't care one single bit. "Well I was thinking…" I didn't finish my sentence when suddenly he had his arms encased around me." Annabeth are you okay, what's wrong? Has someone hurt you?" He was rambling so much now I had to supress the rising laughter in my throat. He unwrapped his arms and took my face in his hands, his eyes scanning my face, his eyes filling with dread. It was only a joke… but the way he looked. I chuckled. His face turned suddenly to surprise. "Really, Annabeth" he gave me crooked smile as he swallowed down his fear, before he realised the reason I wrapped my arms and lifted my face to press my lips against his, I was really just stuffing snow down his back. He yelped, staggering back. He cocked his head, shooting me a devilish smile. Before I could take in that smile I was being "brutally" tackled to the floor. Laughter flooded the air around us as he slid his hands all over me in an attempt at tickling. "Okay… okay" gasping in-between, "I give up" I half gasped out. "Oh, was that really the words I heard" He smirked, sliding his arms around me and lifting me onto his lap. We couldn't stop laughing. Such joy radiated from around us and I hadn't loved him as much as I had at that moment._

 _ **PERCY POV~**_

 _Her smile and laughter was enough to make me go mad for her. Annabeth's eyes glistened with tears of laughter and I could tell her cheeks hurt from smiling because mine did as well. I pulled her closer to me until our lips joined once more. Our kisses grew from soft and heart-breakingly gentle to extraordinary and intense. Her hands roamed my back and fluffed my hair as my hands swiftly explored every beautiful inch of her. I realised I would never be bored of my exquisite Annabeth. She had her lithe legs wrapped around my waist, pulling me closer. I ripped my mouth from hers and began pressing sweet kisses against her throat as she softly panted and moaned. Her moans were sensational and music to my blood. "I love you." I whispered against her soft skin. "I love you, too" she gasped as I grazed my teeth gently against the rapid pulse of her heart. "mmm… Percy, it's so cold…" He chuckled, confidently stating" I thought you loved the snow and cold." I hesitantly lifted my head so I could see into those lovely grey eyes. "As much as I love your passionate kisses," she said grazing her thumb over my mouth, piercing me with a look so hard and needing that I had to control myself not to snap the boundary I had mentally put up, so I knew it would be her choice as well. "I would like to go inside, maybe snuggle on the sofa… maybe." My smirk couldn't supress itself as I smiled, bringing my face closer to hers, giving her a tender nose kiss, "I'd like that as well." I rose bringing her up with me. She leaned against my chest listening to my heart-beat that only beated for her. Her arms looped around my neck and her legs tightened around my abdomen as I walked back home, practically drenched in melted snow, but at least I had my Annabeth in my arms._

 _ **~if you want…**_

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED…..**_


End file.
